The Country of Freedom
by amipy4u
Summary: During Revolution War,Connor/Ratohnhake;ton the assassin met a extraordinary boy name Alfred F. Jones was a personifications of America. Will they fighting each other or will they apologize for their past?
1. Prologue

_**Hi, Everybody!**_

_**This is first time i wrote these fanfiction, i'll make a few history accurate and the story before they buried his village .  
And I'm sorry this story is short **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Prologue **

_In 1759, a little boy was a _**Kanien'kehá:ka **_name Ratohnhake;ton who live in ** **Kanatahséton**** village with his mother, Zio. Before he's slept, his mother told the story about The Great Native American Mother raise her twin baby brother with the sun colored and different colored eyes, one with the blue sky eyes represent himself called America and the light purple eyes himself called Canada; otherwise they are immortal of countries. _

_When Zio finished the story, Ratohnhake;ton asked her what happened when the outsider took the twin brother if they forgotten our ancestor and she answered carefully "they will remember our ancestor, they will". The boy start dreaming about the Great Native America taking care her twin baby in the middle of forest; suddenly there is someone encounter to her was the outsider, a long hair on his shoulder was a France man and the big eyebrow with his green eyes was Britain man, took her twin baby apart, France person took the Canada and Britain took the America. His dream getting worse that Britain man shoot at her forehead until she died and he raised the America turn into the outsider and he has been brainwashed by Britain. _

__Ratohnhake;ton woke up wide with panting breath in the morning. Zio came out quickly to his room that he was alright. The boy start crying out and told her about his nightmare, she comforted him as he was scared to taking someone else in this country. __

_One day he has to save in this country before it's too late._

* * *

**-Kanien'kehá:ka** (Kanien'keha: _People of the Flint_), also known as the **Mohawk**, were one of the five original nations that made up the Iroquois Confederacy.

Originally from the area that would later become upstate New York, the nation were known as the "elder brothers" and "keepers of the eastern gate (of the long house)" to the other nations of the confederacy.

-**Kanatahséton** was a Kanien'kehá:ka village that was located in the Mohawk Valley during the 18th century. It was built near the area of the Grand Temple's entrance in order to keep it safe, meaning the inhabitants generally kept away from Iroquois affairs. The village was the birthplace of the Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton.

if you want to infomation,

And _**Spoiler Alert**_


	2. Meeting Unexpected

**This Story is about Connor kid meet Younger America( 12 years old), Younger Canada, France and England before Charles Lee, then the previous story is a kind of connor flashback.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Unexpected: part 1**

Rahtohake;ton run away from his village because some of children called him 'outsider', otherwise his father is a British and the mother is a Mohawk. he was frustration about it. In the deep forest, Rahtohake;ton throw away the rock and the stick of branch in rage until he calm down. Suddenly, he heard a humbled voice behind the brush and he was curious who is it? He peek up a little bit and saw a younger boy sitting on the log was same age as Rahtohake;ton, but different races. He has a yellow hair, blue sky eyes and he was holding the rabbit to petting it. The Mohawk boy just a few step back until he step a stick in accident. The younger boy look up to the mohawk boy was standing freeze.

**Rahtohake;ton POV **

I though that boy will be scream out loud for attack me or he will ran away, but he just smile at me and come here to sit down. I feel like i can trust him so i accepted. I know this is really shame on me to talk him because i can speak English since my mother teach me.

"Hello, my name is Alfred Kirkland and What your name?" the boy asked me my name and i answer him nervous because some of white people cannot pronounced it. "Rahtohake;ton..., that a good name. Nice to meet you, Rahtohake;ton" he replied happily. This is first time i heard my name correcting, i wonder was is Mohawk met before or he was born. He asked me curious "why am i here in the forest alone?""I was really angry about my friends called me outsider because my father is a British and my mother is a Mohawk, and it's not fair!" i said pouted frustration. I'm not sure will he understand about my feeling or is this trapped something. I look at him caution, but the boy just give his rabbit to me and i tried to pet him. Maybe he tried to comforted me.

"Tell me, why are you here alone?" i asked him. He looked down pouted and said: "i was ran away from Arthur Kirkland because he was angry at me about his war and he got stressed out, and i ran away from him." it seems like he had a bad day just like me; however his sorrow face turn the spirit face to the sky and said: "one day, when i grow up i'll independent to him as a freedom". I've never seen his eyes are so bright as sun in the sky blue, i feel like him.

Suddenly, i heard someone calling the voice like "America! Where are you!". Did someone said 'America' or...

"shoot! He found me! I should getting hide somewhere" I grabbed him arm not too hard and i asked him serious: "you better tell the truth your secret and i can help you"

**England POV**

Where is America, he suppose to be here in the forest. This is all my fault that i yelled at him because of stressed out. i went to the forest to searching my little brother, i was worried about him that i heard in the forest there is a native people whom don't trust to white people for some reason. Suddenly i heard a child voice was two people were talking and i recognize that voice, was America. I wonder who taking to?I better take a peek behind the brush, i saw America and native boy were talking something. Unfortunately, i step the small branch near the brush, the native boy look at me shocked, he grabbed his hand and ran away. How dare you kidnapped my little brother, then i chasing them.

(time skip)

i really tired to running like this. i hate this, not far the forest.i know there is somewhere in this field and i saw in the front of tree, there is a two boy climbing the tree. Are they crazy! i stormed out to them!

"KIDS!GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!"

"NO!WE WON'T!" That little git is mocking me

" KIDS!GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"NO!"

"BLOODY GIT! ARE YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I swear to god, that boy just hug him tightly.

" I WON'T GIVE THESE KID, YOU BIG CATERPILLAR EYEBROWS!" Why you little-

Suddenly i heard a familiar laugh that i know was Damn frog, France. "honhonhonhon, you look cute when you are angry since you were child" he teased my emotion!"Shut up Frog!What are you doing here with him?!" I yelled half whispered because he is not alone, with his colony Canada. " we were playing in that field with his bear, his pet just through the forest we found you there" France said to English. Little Canada just pull France shirt out to pay attention and point to the tree. " the boy and America is going to fall from the tree" France and I look up to them, i started running to them before too late!

I swear that i heard the branch on the tree just cracking because of heavy, then both of them start falling before they get hurt. I catch them with my arm not to fall. i gladly they won't hurt, but the native boy just slapping in my face and kick my face immediately. i don't know what wrong with him?

"Stand away from me, England !" He said loudly until he realized shut himself.

Wait, did he called me 'England'? Don't tell me...I look down at my little brother terrible, he look at me scarily and whisper 'i'm sorry, England. I didn't mean it.' i was really angry with him because that was big secret to the human mortal, but i can't because there is a native boy just standing in front of us and pull his KNIFE in his hidden on his belt. This is getting worse than i expected.

"If you tried to hurt him, i'm going to stab you!" he yelled at me. i have to stop him, but America just step out behind me to protect me. Is he out of his mind?

" Rahtohake;ton, i know that you hate him, but you don't have to kill him because we are not a human" he replied calmly. "We are immortal that we cannot die easily and he is not bad person. please, put the knife down for me". I was surprised that he followed his order, but he keep glaring at me(or not).

"who are you people anyway" he asked coldly. i tried to explain these little boy, little Matthew ran to his brother.

**Rahtohake;ton POV**

I don't trust with these people but i felt i want to trust with these twins boy, after they explain kind of immortal or something,so i lay my knife down to calm down and I look at them.

"Alright, I trust you for now on."

The boy 'America' came to me and he grab my hands. I look at him surprise what i saw his face was truth smiling like a sun. He said "Let's go play with us". I have no choice for this, so i let him play with them.

...TIME SKIP...

I never mention that four people were nice and kind to me. It already evening before sun set.

First of all; the boy I've met him name Alfred Kirkland 'America' was a big brother of Matthew William 'Canada', who always hugging his little polar bear, he was too shy than Alfred. Second, the man were long blond hair with a small goatee and he speak difference in English name Francis Bonnefy 'France' he is charm person and the last person i annoying him as his eyebrows name Arthur Kirkland 'England', but he gave a bunch of flower as a crown flower just like Alfred and Matthew did. Francis told me that I should keep their secret about immortal from the people, especially my village people. I wonder my Ista* know about this.

Suddenly, I heard a voice calling me. That was my mother! I forgot where i ran away when i was angry and i got lost. I feel my hand get touched by Alfred and he ran with me where we first met in the forest until my mother appeared. She must worried about me and she thanks him for find me. I look at him with sad face that i want to meet him again and he told me that one day he will meet you again before he's gone.

...TIME SKIP...

After we arrival at village, Ista and me were in at tent, she tell the truth where have i been? I'm kind nervous to tell the truth about their immortal, so I asked about the boy was immortal which is my ista told the stories, then i met him. I shouldn't told about that.

**To be continue**

* * *

***ISTA MEANS MOTHER**

**If you like it, review me**


End file.
